


The Wooden Soldier

by Roseflame44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And really only in the outfits, Gen, Implied OC death, Inspired by the steadfast tin soilder, M/M, all captians are mentioned, but only slightly - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: There was once a toy maker who made beautiful toys including five toy soldiers. The wooden soldiers were not for sale, having been promised to others long ago.  When the toy maker falls ill and his oldest son promises to take care of his shop till all the toys are sold. He, himself, has his own soldier. Little does he know just how special the soldiers are.----Aka a Bokuto and Akaashi fairytale. This is inspired in part by the Steadfast Tin Soldier in Fantasia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first Haikyuu story I've written so excuse me if this is ooc. Criticism is always welcome and I'd love feedback on what you people thought. Like the description says this is something like the steadfast tin soldier but after writing this out many times it's changed a lot. But if you'd like to see what the uniforms look like watch that.
> 
> This is also a late gift for my friend. Sorry this took so long!

Once upon a time...

There was a little shop on the corner of a little cobble street. This shop was easy to miss for it was very simple with a light blue door and a wood sign that hung above it that spelled out the stores name in looping red letters. Though if someone looked into the windows of the shop they could see wonderful toys displayed.

The toys behind the glass were beautifully made and strikingly different from the outside of the shop. To one side closest to the door sat little bunnies and teddy bears of all sorts of colors and that were soft to the touch. On the other side stood a hand made castle with little tin knights and their noble steeds. In the middle stood a few wind up toys and some music boxes with lovely dancers twirling to music that couldn't be heard from the outside. All those things promised more beautiful things inside the shop where the air would be warm and filled with soft music that floated from the music boxes. 

The owner of the shop was an elderly man who looked like a jolly grandfather and who had always loved making toys. This shop was his pride and joy and it showed in how well everything was cared for. The shelves of the shop housed even more toys, large, wood rocking horses to delicate porcelain figures with shiny faces and fancy clothes. The old man made them all by hand . Though if he was asked what was his favorite creation he'd point to the little shelf behind the counter which held five palm sized wooden soldier. The soldiers stood proudly high above the shop almost like guardians of all the toys. People often asked the man why he chose those as his favorite when there were surely nicer toys there.

The old man always told them how while there were many better toys, as he had improved since making them, he had a special place in his heart for his first creations. A few patrons even asked about buying the wood toys from the man but he would always turn them down. He'd chuckle softly and tell those few customers that those little toys had been promised to others when he first created them.

All was well in the shop as the seasons changed and new toys were made and sold to loving families, till one day the shop didn't open for the old man had fallen ill. The man, knowing he was not long for this world asked his eldest son to take over the shop for him, at least till all the toys had been sold. The son agreed, for he knew just how important the toy shop was to his father. Before the old man passed he left the son a note that told him what to do with the toy soldiers. 

The first soldier was promised to a child of an old family friend. This first soldier was tall with a purple and white uniform,atop his head sat a tall had of the same colors that was adorned in front with a few short, white feathers. He stood proudly in line looking out over the store and would surely be well cared for in the hands of the child. 

The second soldiers face was princely and his eyes seemed to look straight through anyone. His uniform was a white and light blue. A tall, thin had that had two long feathers protruding the top, sat elegantly on his head and made it seem like this toy should have been a king instead of a soldier. This soldier was entrusted to a cousin who was older then the son and who would take care of the little wood soldier.

Next was the third soldier, compared to the others this toy was almost plain looking in a black and orange uniform. Yet when looked at he had kind, brown eyes painted on with care. His hat was somewhat short and only had a small orange jewel set above the brim. He was meant for the neighbors son who was kind and whose family had always been close with the toy-maker’s.   
The second to last toy stood looking out over the shop with sharp eyes and what could only be described as a sly expression on his wooden face. His colors were red and black and his hat sat slightly crookedly on messy carved hair. The son had always been curious why his father carved their hair out instead of simply painting it on, he'd only been told it gave them more life and personality. The sly soldier was meant for the mans younger son who was somewhat withdrawn. 

The final toy was for the eldest son himself. The father had told him how he had known how much the older boy admired the final toy. This toy was smiling happy and its own carved hair poked out from under a the hat that sat proudly on said white hair. The uniform was white and black but the hat had a small line of gold near the top where it's own decoration sat. A single black feather stuck up from the hat. The son smiled at the toy, he had always admired it and thought it the nicest of the five. 

The son took it home and set it happily upon his dresser alongside a few books and papers. The son often caught himself looking over at the soldier while he was reading or working on bills as the shop below emptied day by day. Working at the shop would sometimes get boring and the son was always happy when one of his friends came to visit him on the slower days. For the most part though it was fun to work in the shop and the day that it emptied brought tears to the sons eyes. He had no real plans for the now empty shop. 

After closing the shop for the last time the son ascended the stairs to the living area above the shop. The young man heaved a sigh as he sat down heavily on his bed, he would miss his fathers shop. There had been so many memories there of his father and his childhood watching him make toys by hand. The son glanced towards his dresser and the toy he treasured that sat there. After a moment the son got up and grabbed the toy soldier before laying down and going to sleep. 

Late during the night a warm, bright light bursts from the little soldier startling awake the son. As he watches the light takes over the little wood toy before seeming to grow larger and larger before his eyes. Suddenly a heavy weight settles on the bed and the light dissipates. Before the son laid a man who looked exactly like the toy yet seemed to not be made of wood. Unconsciously the son reached out to touch the man who could not be there, it was simply impossible for a wood toy to become a real man. As his hand touched the mans cheek his eyes opened showing off their golden color, so beautiful it stole the sons breath away. 

The man's eyes locked on the son in a moment as a chilly hand came to touch the sons which still rested on his cheek. With a tired and rusty sounding voice the man spoke. “Hi Akaashi! I'm Bokuto.” 

Startled the son withdrew his hand still staring intently at the man. “How do you know my name?” 

“Because,” the soldier, Bokuto, said, “ I was made for you!” 

“What do you mean by that?” Akaashi inquired, for he was sure this was a dream he would soon wake up from and the breathtaking man would be gone.

“Your dad made me for you. He made us knowing we'd be needed after he was gone. So he gave us a sort of life.” As he explained the man sat up, Akaashi noticed he could not have been much older then himself. 

Skeptical of what he was being told the son pressed, “My father was a great toy-maker but he didn't have any magic so how could he have given you life?” 

“I don't know...” The soldier said looking about as if answers would appear if he looked hard enough for them. “I just know we were made for the people we were given to.”

Seeing he'd likely not get anything better then that Akaashi simply sighed. He was very tired and it was still very late at night so the son laid back in bed. For a moment he considered showing the soldier to another room so they both could sleep but decided against it. 

“Bokuto-san please lay down and sleep. In the morning we will figure things out.” With the invitation to lay beside him the soldier happily snuggled up to the son. 

With a huff the son closed his eyes. If the man was still there when he woke there would be much to do but for now he just closed his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is gonna be surprised in the morning when he wakes up being spooned by his favorite soldier.   
> I know this is kinda weird but hopefully you guys liked it.


End file.
